Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are hidden secrets in the form of props or text. While some Easter Eggs are extremely difficult to locate, others are all but obvious and are meant to be found by even casual players. Easter Eggs can include memes, references to popular culture (including rival games, admired works that inspired the title containing the egg, and so on) or even nods to employees of the company that created the game. The ''Resistance'' series contains a number of Easter Eggs for the player to find; while most are quite humorous, some are visually unsettling or frightening. Recurring Easter Eggs Recurring Easter Eggs are those which appear in multiple levels and games throughout the franchise. The most iconic ones are Gnomes and Teddy Bears. Gnomes These appear on levels (and out of levels) in Resistance: Fall of Man. In the first mission of Somerset, Search and Rescue, after you've defeated all the Chimera in the first part go to the cross road, where the second group of Chimera attack you. Go left to this garden where a dead Black Ops soldier lies on the ground with an intel piece. Once you are at this location, immediately turn left to see the first gnome. In Bristol, you can find another Gnome after obtaining the L11-2 Dragon and going back the way you came look through the bushes nearby— the gnome is hiding there, silently observing the hellscape of destruction laid out before it. Gnomes also make an appearance in ''Resistance 3''.'' In the twelfth chapter of ''Resistance 3, when you are in a flooded cavern, use an Auger and focus on a cabinet, you can see the outlines of many gnomes are inside the cabinet. More obviously, on April Fools' Day all Grims will throw gnomes instead of stones at the player. Teddy Bears Teddy bears are plush animals, usually intended for children; their common presence in the world has inspired their use as an Easter egg in a number of video games. Locations: In Twin Falls, when you first meet up with Hawthorne who is on top of a truck look to the right to see the first teddy bear. Crouch down and look into the window on the furthest left to see the second teddy bear. At the moment you enter Warner's house, kill the three Grims in the basement then turn around and look under the stairs that you entered in; you can just make out a teddy bear. At the top of Warner's house when he jumps off the broken balcony, don't follow him. Instead go left on the balcony and look over the wall at the house. On the doorstep of a house is a teddy bear. Gallery Teddy Bear Head.png|The head of a Teddy Bear in Resistance: Fall of Man. Teddy Bear R2 (1).png|A Teddy Bear that can be found outside of the map Aftermath in Resistance 2, it can only be seen when using a glitch. Teddy Bear.jpg|Some Teddy Bears are hard to find, like this one in Warner's house. Jack in the Box .]] The Jack in the Box makes an appearance in ''Resistance 2 and Resistance 3. In Resistance 2 there is a Jack in the Box hidden behind some crates and in Resistance 3 it appears in Graterford Prison. These unsettling toys are the basis of the trophy called "One Eyed Jack". Cinema Adverts In the Campaign Mode and Competitive Mode of Resistance 2, in Twin Falls, there are posters for 2 films: "The Big Kibosh" and "Ransom Scot" with the names and photos of the actors on it. In Resistance 3, in the trainyard, there is a big poster with Noah Grace on it. In the New York City level there are also Cinema Adverts, one for a movie called "The Giant Spider Attack!" and another one for "Zombies on a Train". Gallery Zombies on a Train.png 20171201 171246.jpg|A poster for a film called "The Giant Spider Attack!" Resistance: Fall of Man Morse Code Besides the many Gnomes and Teddy Bears that can be found throughout Resistance: Fall of Man, there is also a Morse Code easter egg. Sometimes in the campaign mode, when finding a Black Ops corpse or when pausing the game, morse code can be heared. The Beatles There is a poster underneath a sandbag wall in the first chapter of the Manchester level that advertises "the sensational Beadles." This is a reference to The Beatles. Resistance: Retribution Although there are no real easter eggs in the game, there are some secret rooms hidden in the game. In the level Where Nightmares Live, in area 03 of that level there is a secret room you can enter. To enter the room you have search for a short wall, then climb on the short wall and hop into a hidden pool. Swim down here and search for a lever on the wall to pull. It slowly opens a wall. Enter the next chamber and pull another lever to open another wall. Surface on the other side and on the right in this room, there is the Infected Intel: "How Long Have These Been Here?". The only weird thing in this secret room is a hole in the wall with some kind of green crystal in it. In almost every multiplayer map in Resistance: Retribution there are Maquis and Cloven symbols. These symbols are sometimes hard to spot. When searching for Intel in Resistance: Retribution you will come across many secret rooms that are well hidden. Some of these rooms can be disturbing and creepy. Resistance 2 Moai Statues These statues that originate from Easter Island can be found in Orick. They can be found hidden outside and in the map. Some of these satues are well hidden. One statue can be found behind a dumpster, another one can be found hidden behind a Grim cocoon and there is also one hidden behind a window. Some of these statues can be found on rooftops. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots In Co-op mode of Resistance 2, after a Spec Ops unit has activated the Prototype Ammo berserk, if one was to zoom in on the top of the crate, it has a variety of numbers and letters, but also reads "MGS4PWNS." This is a sneaky Easter Egg by the developers and was very cleverly implemented (can be seen in screenshot) it also works in competitive mode when you activate prototype ammo look at the boxes and they are the same as in co op. Easter Eggs There are four actual Easter Eggs that appear in Resistance 2's Competitive mode, in Chicago, Orick and Twin falls. Doo Yuwanta Biscuit In a pre-game release of pictures for Resistance 2, in one of them is the Leviathan in Chicago searching a building, in a building near is a sign that says "Doo Yuwanta Biscuit" which obviously is "Do you want a biscuit". This same sign can also be found twice in online competitive mode in Chicago, in the car park area near Garfield Park and in another car park area to the right of Chicago's cinema's front entrance. Grim Corpses In Twin Falls, in one of the houses, there is a bedroom with two Grims lying on a bed. These Grims are dead but still have their clothes on. Pills or drugs can be seen lying on the bed and also next to the bed. It can be assumed that these two Grims were actually a couple before they got infected and that the pills were used to commit suicide. Miss Peacemaker At the end of the prologue before entering the plane, there are planes with Miss PeaceMaker written on side of them. In the Holar Tower level, in the trenches, a crashed plane can be seen with the words "Miss Peacemaker" on it and also a painting of a woman. The plane itself can be accessed in the Campaign and in Competitive Mode it can only be seen by using a Fareye. Resistance 3 The Mysterious Man During the boat level, a mysterious greyed-out character can be seen staring at the boat from behind a window. Frozen Furies In Resistance 3 Furies can be seen in a frozen lake in Central Park, New York City. They were probably frozen to death as a result of the Chimeran terraformation process. Snowman A snowman can be seen when first entering Central Park. It can be seen in a crashed VTOL and can be destroyed by shooting at it. Wine Label Throughout the game you will find many wine bottles strewn around various environments. If you look close enough you will see that the label has a face on it. The face you see is from an Insominac employee, Dan Johnson, that passed away several years ago. His face can also be seen in other Insomniac games, most notably throughout the ''Ratchet & Clank'' series. Hydra Tank At the end of the game, Capelli's son is seen playing with a toy Hydra Tank, an enemy from ''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time''. This game, like Resistance 3, was developed by Insomniac Games. Category:Easter Eggs